


Clubbing

by KizunaKitsuneUzumaki



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: College AU, Dancing, F/M, Fun, Kouha's shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki/pseuds/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouha drags Hakuryuu to a club know to be extremely crazy, not that Hakuryuu realizes just how crazy until too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

Hakuryuu really didn’t think this was a good idea. Kouha had insisted upon having a wingman tonight; apparently the club they were in could be pretty wild and Kouha didn’t want to end up stuck on the top of a building with a knife-wielding girl who misunderstood his preference to be the one holding the knife. With that in mind he chose Hakuryuu to be his partner for the night, not that Hakuryuu knew the reason why Kouha threw clothes at him to put on and dragged him out of the house.

Now that they stood in front of the building in the middle of the city Hakuryuu was having second thoughts about letting his party-loving cousin take him to a club. He should have thought about the implications more before agreeing with Kouha. If Kouha called a place crazy Hakuryuu didn’t have anything to compare it to; he was considerably tamer then his cousin. 

Kouha seemed at home. He waltzed up to the usher and gave him a hug, going straight into the building instead of waiting in line and motioning for Hakuryuu to follow. 

The music was pounding, playing so loud Hakuryuu could feel the vibrations in his chest. The lights were dim, somewhere there must be a smoke machine-even if everyone in the building was smoking there wouldn’t be that much smoke-or something on fire. So many bodies pressed up against each other sent Hakuryuu’s nerves into overdrive. The germs!

It only took a few minutes for Kouha to abandon Hakuryuu for a group of women ogling at him. 

Instead of trying to find his cousin and keep an eye on him Hakuryuu pushed his way to a back corner where he hoped he could find a place to sit or stand without being touched everywhere. 

He didn’t make it that far. Someone covered his eyes with their hands and whispered in his ear. He would have moved away, farther into the depths of bodies in the club, if he hadn’t recognized the voice. 

His university had a very clear hierarchy, based on three categories: beauty, money, and brains. The elite of the school had all three, some even skated by with two; the second tier held the rest of the students where two of the categories were applicable; the third tier all the students where one was applicable; and the fourth tier everyone else. Some would say Hakuryuu skated by in the top tier with two-his scars ruining his good looks-while others said the attractive face he was born with was enhanced by the scars. It was clear to everyone the Kouha and Kougyoku belonged in the top tier, as did Aladdin. They were the highest of the high. Then there was the other, the raven haired mystery that hid behind harsh words and glares. Judal, potentially the school’s most valuable asset, kept himself distant from everyone while simultaneously shoving himself in their faces. 

It was Judal, the beauty, the money, the brains that no one expected. Judal, the person that Hakuryuu loved and hated. He was frustrating. He pulled pranks, slept around, partied, skipped class, slept through class, talked back to teachers and students alike, ignored all rules, and had absolutely no respect for authority and yet still captured Hakuryuu’s attention. 

And before that moment he was the boy that Hakuryuu had only talked to once before, the red eyed boy teased him during a presentation they had to work on together in the first semester after Hakuryuu got annoyed that Judal hadn’t done any of the work. In the end Judal emailed all the data and analysis needed for the project to him and skipped class the day of the presentation leaving Hakuryuu making up excuses for him and presenting it himself. 

Hakuryuu turned to face Judal. 

“I didn’t think I’d find a book worm like you here Hakuryuu. I remember you giving me crap for being-what was it you said again? Oh! ‘A no-good party animal.’”

“If I had known what kind of place this was I never would have agreed to come.”

“So Kouha really did mean it when he said he wouldn’t trust me to keep him out of trouble here.”

“Great, I’m wasting time I could have spent studying here because you got carried away.”

“Your words sound so harsh and yet you aren’t moving away. If you were really so disgusted with me you wouldn’t be dancing with me.”

“I wouldn’t call this dancing.”

“Take it from someone who’s actually had fun before.”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“It’s kinda my specialty.”

Hakuryuu groaned but didn’t bother continuing the conversation. It wasn’t like he was going to win any arguments against Judal. He let Judal lead his hands to his hips, allowed himself to be pulled closer to the older boy. 

About two hours and several drinks later Hakuryuu was being dragged around again. Judal pulled him along until they reached his apartment. His body felt hot everywhere Judal’s lips touched him. He tangled his fingers in the long black hair, removing the ties. Judal practically ripped his clothes off, throwing them all over the rooms as they made their way back to the bedroom. 

Hakuryuu took it back. He should let Kouha drag him to clubs more often.  
…  
Kouha was one of the last people in the club. He was so very, very drunk. This time was worse, it wasn’t a woman that cornered him but a man. A very grabby man that stunk of alcohol and had a reputation around town. Amazing in bed, but an enemy of his older brother. Kouha soooo was not happy about this.  
…  
Kouha slammed the door to Hakuryuu’s room open. He was sore, soaking wet from the rain (Hakuryuu took the car), and annoyed. 

“When I brought my cousin the prude to a crazy club I think it was clear that I wanted him to be there the **entire** time to make sure I didn’t end up in any more uncomfortable situations. Last night was not the time for you to go sneak off with the hottest guy at school and leave me alone with _**Sinbad!**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i've written with this pairing. Hopefully I didn't butcher it too much.


End file.
